Deadly Embrace
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: CSI Nick Stokes has been missing for nine years. Greg Sanders has just found him. In the middle of a cold case crime scene that the killer never let him leave. Greg knew the price of the house was too good to be true. Slash NickGreg


Okay i thought i'd try something different.

Here are some friendly warnings before we begin...

**Warning 1:** This story is seriously AU. It's the first in my Supernatual CSI series and will feature Ghost!Nick and Medium!Greg on that note i have also messed with the characters, time lines and certain episodes to fit in with the story. So if you don't like please don't read.

**Warning 2: **Finally and proably the most important warning this story is slash. Of the Nick/Greg kind so if you dont like don't read its that simple. Flames will be used to scare unwanted visitors and keep Angel happy when i'm away.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI though i won't say no to Greg or Nick, preferably both if they ever come up on the market :-P

**Summary: **CSI Nick Stokes has been missing for nine years. Greg Sanders has just found him. In the middle of a cold case crime scene that the killer never let him leave. Greg knew the price of the house was too good to be true.

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Deadly Embrace

Prologue

October 1996

"_Nicky I got another crime scene you can run with this one on your own." Gil Grissom saod taking his young CSI aside. In truth he wanted to know how well Nick would do when he investigated the scene himself. _

_His newest CSI Nick Stokes had a lot of potential and Gil wanted to see just how much. _

_Nick looked surprised for a minute before he smiled. "Sure thing Griss. I'll keep you posted." Nick was young for a grade three. Nick's best friend Warrick Brown had just made grade two but Nick was a complete genius and had excelled in the science of Crime Scenes and so had progressed. Gil wanted to make sure that he was up to the task. _

_Gil smiled. "That's all I ask Nicky."_

_Nick went to question the handlers again only to discover that Jason Handler was away on business. Nick frowned they had told him not to go very far but then they had nothing at this moment in time to keep him in Vegas._

"_Hi Miss Handler I have a warrant for the search of your house." Nick said strongly showing her the warrant." He moved into the dining room and removed the floor board. "You cleaned up the sand. We thought you might." Nick said sighing. _

"_So I cleaned up the floor there is nothing wrong with that there was nothing to say I couldn't." Amy said defensively. Nick decided at this moment it was probably better to ignore her. _

_He removed the floor board completely and got out the luminol. "What is that?" Amy asked. "You're getting my floor wet!" _

"_It's Luminol Miss it dries quickly." Nick said as he sprayed the floor hoping for a reaction. _

_Amy gasped behind him. "I know what you're looking for you're looking for blood!" Nick said nothing but sighed when he realised the surface was not reacting. _

_He looked at the floor boards again thinking. What would Grissom have him do now? He looked down at the floorboards. They were well made. Maple and very expensive but they'd been lackered. Nick smiled retrieving the alterative light source. He switched it on and watched as the floor hit up like a disco ball._

_Blood drops and clear hand prints littered the floor. Nick looked up. "Miss Handler I think you need to get hold your husband we need to talk to him." Amy Handler simply stared at him._

_Nick knew what had happened now. He looked up at Amy. _

"_I'm sorry but the evidence is conclusive. Your husband musthave got into a heated argument with Faye. He pushed her and she fell into the fish tank breaking it. She was probably suffering from a concussion and in the heat of the moment your husband probably decided to end it. But Faye fought back."_

_Nick pointed at the now once again invisible prints on the floor. "The handprints prove that she tried to move, tried to get away from him. But he stopped her." He looked around the room. "I'm sorry Miss Handler but this is once again an open crime scene."_

_Nick then moved away down the hall, he needed to ring Grissom. Nick was taking off his gloves to ring Grissom and let him know that this was now an open crime scene when he caught sight of photos on the wall._

_It was a picture of Amy and Jason rock climbing he homed in on the rock climbing pick remembering what Grissom had said about the murder weapon. _

"_The instrument would have to be slightly curved with some sort of serrated edge. Almost like crocodile teeth." _

_Nick stared at the picture for a moment and then called out, "Miss Handler do you and your husband do much rock climbing?"_

_Nick was startled to hear the click of a gun safety being taken off as the gun was primed. _

"_Yes," She whispered. "It's what I killed her with." _

_Nick stared as she pointed the gun straight at him. Nick backed up to try and put some space between him and the gun but it didn't work as she walked towards him. _

"_Jason was in Reno I came here to tell Faye that we would be together one day. We got into an argument she slammed her face against the tank." Tears were running down her face. "There was blood everywhere."_

_Nick could feel his own eyes welling up. The fear he felt held him in place as Amy continued to speak. "No one else could see it but I knew it was there." She whispered. "A dead body is so heavy."_

_Nick thought quickly. "Miss Handler I'm a good listener but you gotta put the gun down." "I CAN'T!" Amy yelled. "You know what happened now. You're going to arrest my husband. You'll arrest me. I'm sorry."_

"_No wait!" Nick called but he knew it was too late. There was no one there to help him. He heard the gun shot and felt pain radiate from his chest. He felt like he was flying backwards as he fell to the floor._

_It hurt like a bitch and Nick knew he wouldn't get out of this alive. He tasted blood and coughed in an attempt to clear it. He heard Amy move closer and she bent down. "I'm so sorry."_

_If the situation hadn't been so serious Nick would have laughed. The fear had drained away to be replaced by pain so raw if Nick had had the breathe to scream he would have though it was slowly fading into nothing._

_The change was unwelcome as Nick knew what that would mean. Amy kneeled down and looked at Nick. _

"_I never meant for any of this to happen but I can't go back now." _

_Then she put a handkerchief over his mouth. Nick vaguely remembered seeing a pattern on the white cotton before everything went black._


End file.
